Hunter pet abilities
There are 6 basic abilities for pets: Bite, Claw, Cower, Growl, Dash and Dive. Version 1.8 added eight more and v1.9 added 3 more. All pet types can learn Cower, Growl, and Resistances, but not all species of pets can learn the others. There are now several new abilities specific to the species of pet: * Greater Stamina (all), * Natural Armor (all), * Resistances (all), * Furious Howl (wolves), * Screech (bats, owls, carrion birds), * Lightning Breath (wind serpents), * Scorpid Poison (scorpids), * Prowl (cats), * Charge (boars), * Shell Shield (turtles), * Thunderstomp (gorillas). All except Growl must be learned by taming a pet that has the ability innately. Training Procedure You get the Pet Training skill from the Pet Trainer NPC along with the Feed Pet ability (the 2nd piece of Taming the Beast quest). It goes on your main character skill screen not on the beast mastery screen. The icon looks like a slingshot. Using that ability brings up a skill pane with a list of things you know how to teach a pet to do. You should first stable your current pet (if you wish to retain him) at a Stable master before setting out to tame a new pet to learn a new pet skill. Once you tame a beast which possesses a desired pet skill or ability, you can learn the ability and afterwards train the new ability to other pets (that can learn the ability). It takes a little while after taming a pet to learn their special ability. The pet has to use the ability a few dozen times for you to learn it, so its recommend to fight in melee close to your new pet. Once you have learned an ability from a pet, you can train it to any other pet capable of learning it, once the pet has built the required training points, which they get with increasing loyalty and by leveling up. Some pets can only learn certain abilities. Low level beasts have no innate special abilities. Level 8-10 beasts start to have the Level 1 abilities. 'Strider' class mobs have Cower, 'Cat' type mobs have bite, 'Bear' type mobs have claw for example. You can teach your pet growl level 1 as soon as the pet gained some loyalty, and level 2 as soon as it's 10th level. Pets which have skills already start with negative training point values, so it takes a bit longer to get them to positive training points. Keep feeding them and they will get there (by increasing their loyalty). Once your pet reaches level 20 you can teach it growl 3. Starting with growl level 3, you need to buy levels of it from the pet trainer. Bite Causes X to X damage, 10 second cooldown. *Rank 1 - level 1 X = 7 to 9 *Rank 2 - Level 8 X = 16 to 18 *Rank 3 - Level 16 X = 24 to 28 *Rank 4 - Level 24 X = 31 to 37 *Rank 5 - Level 32 X = 40 to 48 *Rank 6 - Level 40 X = 49 to 59 *Rank 7 - Level 48 X = 66 to 80 *Rank 8 - Level 56 X = 81 to 99 Claw Causes X to X damage, 5 second cooldown. Is claimed to produce more Threat than bite. *Rank 1 - Level 1 X = 4 to 6 *Rank 2 - Level 8 X = 8 to 12 *Rank 3 - Level 16 X = 12 to 16 *Rank 4 - Level 24 X = 16 to 22 *Rank 5 - Level 32 X = 21 to 29 *Rank 6 - Level 48 X = 26 to 36 *Rank 7 - Level 48 X = 35 to 49 *Rank 8 - Level 56 X = 43 to 59 Cower No damage, lowers pet on the Aggro list. *Rank1 - Level 5 *Rank 2 - Level 15 *Rank 3 - Level 25 *Rank 4 - Level 35 *Rank 5 - Level 45 *Rank 6 - Level 55 Growl A form of Taunt, raising pet on the Aggro list. *Rank 2 - Level 10 *Rank 3 - Level 20 *Rank 4 - Level 30 *Rank 5 - Level 40 *Rank 6 - Level 50 *Rank 7 - Level 60 Dash Increases movement speed by +X% for 15 seconds. *Rank 1 - Level 30 X = 40 *Rank 2 - Level 40 X = 60 *Rank 3 - Level 50 X = 80 Dive Increases movement speed by +X% for 15 seconds. *Rank 1 - Level 30 X = 40 *Rank 2 - Level 40 X = 60 *Rank 3 - Level 50 X = 80 Furious Howl Party members within range receive an extra X to XX damage to their next Attack. Wolves only * Rank 1 - Level 10 X = 9 to 11 * Rank 2 - Level 24 X = 18 to 22 * Rank 3 - Level 40 X = 28 to 34 * Rank 4 - Level 56 X = 45 to 57 Screech Blasts a single enemy for X to XX damage, and lowers the Attack Power of all enemies in range by XXX. Bats, Owls and Carrion Birds only. * Rank 1 - Level 8 X = 7 to 9, 25 * Rank 2 - Level 24 X = 12 to 16, 50 * Rank 3 - Level 40 X = 19 to 25, 75 * Rank 4 - Level 56 X = 26 to 46, 100 Note: Causes extra aggro to pet (pet version of demo shout) by:Jekrel Lightning Breath Breathes Lightning, dealing X to XX damage to single target. Only Windserpents. * Rank 1 - None at the moment * Rank 2 - Level 12 X = 21 to 23 * Rank 3 - Level 24 X = 36 to 40 * Rank 4 - Level 36 X = 51 to 59 * Rank 5 - Level 48 X = 78 to 90 * Rank 6 - Level 60 X = 99 to 113 Scorpid Poison Infects a single target with poison doing X Nature damage over 8 seconds. Can be stacked 5 times. Only Scorpids. * Rank 1 - Level 10 X = 8 * Rank 2 - Level 24 X = 12 * Rank 3 - Level 40 X = 28 * Rank 4 - Level 56 X = 32 Prowl Stealths the pet. Movement is reduced to X% of normal. First attack out of Stealth does XX% of normal damage. Can be used with Dash. Only Cats. * Rank 1 - Level 30 X = 50%, 120% * Rank 2 - Level 40 X = 55%, 135% * Rank 3 - Level 50 X = 60%, 150% Greater Stamina Increases Stamina by X (Health points gained = Stamina * 10 ). Trainable by Pet Trainer. * Rank 1 - Level 10 X = 3 * Rank 2 - Level 12 X = 5 * Rank 3 - Level 18 X = 7 * Rank 4 - Level 24 X = 10 * Rank 5 - Level 30 X = 13 * Rank 6 - Level 36 X = 17 * Rank 7 - Level 42 X = 21 * Rank 8 - Level 48 X = 26 * Rank 9 - Level 54 X = 32 * Rank 10 - Level 60 X = 40 Natural Armor Increases Armor by X. Trainable by Pet Trainer. * Rank 1 - Level 10 X = 50 * Rank 2 - Level 12 X = 100 * Rank 3 - Level 18 X = 160 * Rank 4 - Level 24 X = 240 * Rank 5 - Level 30 X = 330 * Rank 6 - Level 36 X = 430 * Rank 7 - Level 42 X = 550 * Rank 8 - Level 48 X = 675 * Rank 9 - Level 54 X = 810 * Rank 10 - Level 60 X = 1000 Resistances Increases resistance to selected area by X. Shadow, Nature, Arcane, Fire and Frost each needs to be trained seperately. Trainable by Pet Trainer. * Rank 1 - Level 20 X = 30 * Rank 2 - Level 30 X = 60 * Rank 3 - Level 40 X = 90 * Rank 4 - Level 50 X = 120 Charge Charges an enemy, immobilizes it for 1 sec, and adds X attack power to your next attack. Only Boars. * Rank 1 - Level 1 X = 50 * Rank 2 - Level 12 X = 100 * Rank 3 - Level 24 X = 180 * Rank 5 - Level 42 X = 390 * Rank 6 - Level 60 X = 550 Shell Shield Reduces all damage by 50%, but decreases attack speed by 30%. Lasts 12 sec. Only Turtles. * Rank 1 - Level 20 Thunderstomp Shakes the ground with thundering force, doing X to X Nature damage to all enemies within 8 yards and applies a large threat value. Only Gorillas. * Rank 1 - Level 30 X = 67 to 78 * Rank 2 - Level 40 X = 87 to 100 * Rank 3 - Level 50 X = 123 to 142 Category:Hunters